degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-24435238-20170107010227
Someone should've warned me before spending 4 hours of binging watching the entire 3rd season. I pretty much cried 50 times from beginning til end. This was such a powerful season, I truly didn't know the writers had it in them to write such amazing content since season 12 (DNC s3 pretty much beats that season fyi). Maya's storyline hit me the hardest. Her mentioning Cam and Adam was everything. Katie returning was everything. The moment she said "take care of Zig for me", I knew exactly where it was headed. Saying goodbye to those you love, giving presents, deleting social media, it all hit so close to home because I did all those things during my dark times. It felt so hard to even breathe just watching what would happen next because I wasn't ready for that rooftop scene. Fuck, I'm even crying typing this. Zoe, Rasha and Goldi's storyline was also fantastic, and again, hit so close to home. I am so happy the writers wrote this so well, while not destroying Goldi's character whatsoever in the process. Goldi feeling like a stranger in her native city, trying to find herself and live her beliefs in a culture that doesn't practice the same, trying to understand how sin works and how religion is different for everyone, I honestly never thought I would see this on television. Having not only having that confused and lonely Muslim representation in Goldi, but also having queer Muslim representation in Rasha. It's no secret that I'm bisexual, so it's really hard navigating my future being in the closet (especially when my mom has all these grand expectations of me marrying a woman). Not to mention hiding this part of me from my Muslim friends and my community, it was great to see Rasha being so confident in herself, especially given her backstory (which in itself I thank the writers for, because we have yet to see this refugee representation in youth tv). My heart absolutely broke for Zoe, and Zasha has immediately become OTP for me. Some other thoughts I wanted to point out... Esme's backstory about her mom and her reaction to the bus crash completely caught me off guard, and her telling her story was the first time I cried during my binge session. And then her finding Maya...I really need Esme to lead season 4 tbh. I want them to utilize her as much as they can during her time on the show because there are still so many layers we need to peel away. Idc for Zesme (in fact I hope they aren't endgame), but I just need Esme to slay s4. Lola's abortion storyline and Mola's relationship fucked me up. I didn't expect to love, or even like, Mola, but they BLEW me away this season. Lola's storyline was so great to see, and I am so happy we got to experience it with her in the doctor's office. I'm glad Frankie and Shay were so supportive, but Miles being the father will definitely come out, and I can't wait to see how that unfolds. For the past 2 seasons, I was convinced the writers dropped Jonah's past drug addiction, but I'm so happy they mentioned that he's in NA. Such an important aspect of his character, but I wanted it to play a larger role in his relationship with Frankie. Maybe it'll play a role next season (in his relationship with Grace perhaps?) Thank God the writers answered my prayer and gave me Gronah <333. Speaking of...Grace's storyline was also incredibly sad and made me bawl. I'm glad they didn't brush her illness under the carpet and that they're going as far as surgery. This type of representation matters and I can't wait to see it in s4. Lastly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I felt so bad for Tristan (and for representation purposes, I actually hoped that his condition and inability to speak would be permanent, but yay that he's getting better). Triles probably won't be endgame tbh, but I just hope that this near-death experience will force Tristan to be a better person. If he goes back to his cunty ways in s4, I'll dub him as the worst main character in Degrassi history (after Luke). And that's not subjectively (cuz subjectively, he was my least favourite main chara after Luke), but objectively, Tristan will be the worst (..after Luke, cuz I need to repeat). He's on probation at the moment, but because I can still drag little shits, he can fuck all the way off for caring more about pizza than Maya almost dying. All in all, A+ season.